


Gifts & Offers

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Balcony Sex, Boys In Love, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Tony Stark, Illusions, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Not Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Smut, Tony Feels, Unspecified Setting, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, exhibitionist kink, happy loki, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: When Tony is in a relationship and in love, he likes to bestow gifts on his lovers and Loki is no exception. But even Tony can't always predict everything that they'll inspire nor how wonderfully they'll turn out.





	Gifts & Offers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shekristian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shekristian/gifts).



> So in one of my Asgardian!Tony stories, I have a line where Tony asks Loki (in relation to sex): _“Or perhaps against your balcony‘s railing?”_
> 
>  **shekristian** then asked me in a comment:
> 
> _Have you written a FROSTIRON balcony sex fanfic sometime along the way???? I need to read it. If you haven't .... your next oneshot better be it. PRETTY PWEASE :)_
> 
> My brain of course, went to wondering about that scenario and then latched onto another - never fully fleshed out - smut idea that I’d had for years but never written down annnnd the rest of the ‘plot’ quickly developed from there. SO. Guess what, here there be porn (and fluff!). I hope everyone (especially you, shekristian XD) enjoys, since hey! It did turn out to be my next oneshot XD

Tony lightly tugged at the collar of his outfit. The fabric was much higher than he was used to as well as fancier and heavier. Well, no, okay, it didn’t _feel_ heavy, but Tony was wearing about six different layers not to mention materials that his skin wasn’t used to. It made him overly aware of the unfamiliar cuts and shapes. Hell, it had taken a good hour in his lab just to get the damn thing on.

It was going to be _so_ worth it though.

He’d had to get Thor’s help and go behind Loki’s back to do it, but it was going to be worth it. _So, so, **so**_ worth it.

Grinning, Tony had given himself one last look in the mirror; from his perfectly coiffed hair, to the elegancy and perfection of his outfit. Tony then gave himself a wink for good measure before making his way to one of the upper floors, his mind running through every bit of coaching and information Thor had offered to him. 

Which had been a lot, actually; Thor was very enthusiastic about helping Tony with his gift.

Because this _was_ a gift, and a hell of a good one, if Tony did say so himself. 

Tony had been dating Loki for almost two years now and he wanted to do something special for the mage because he cared about Loki, he loved him, in fact, and he wanted to make the man feel as special as he made Tony feel. And Tony knew exactly where to start. 

There had been more than a few conversations over the course of their relationship that had hinted at some of Loki’s baser and repressed desires. Desires, that Tony was very willing and keen to fulfil.

Stepping out of the elevator and onto the floor the mage used for magic, Tony was almost bouncing with excitement and anticipation as he stepped quietly towards the door. Smirking when he reached it, Tony raised his hand and knocked.

He could just picture Loki’s confusion as he sent out magic to check who was visiting him and realised it was _Tony_ and that he was _knocking_. It was unheard of since they become lovers.

But Tony only had to wait a few moments before the door was opening to reveal a frowning Loki. His expression slackened when he noticed what Tony was wearing though: red, gold, brown and leather; Tony had on only the very best Asgardian finery.

It had been stealthy acquired through Thor who had brought and Asgardian seamstress down to Earth in order to take his measurements. They’d even waited until Loki was offworld and unable to notice an activated bifrost over New York.

Tony only held Loki’s stunned gaze for a moment though before he was pressing a fist to his chest and lowering himself into a respectfully low bow. “Greetings, my prince.”

Thor had explained Asgardian etiquette in great length so that Tony would have a good idea of what to do in any situation. Tony knew that he should keep his eyes averted until he was given permission to rise, but Tony couldn’t resist slightly raising his head so that he could sneak a peak of Loki’s reaction.

Loki’s mouth had actually fallen open in shock, but he was fairly quick to recover, swallowing thickly and raking his eyes over Tony like he’d never seen a more delectably or coveted sight. Loki’s fingers were also twitching like he was barely resisting reaching out and touching him. It made Tony want to squirm with both smug pride and the beginnings of desire.

“Tony...” Loki murmured, his voice rough and already aroused at just seeing him dressed up like this... and bowing, and calling Loki ‘prince’. And yeah, maybe Tony was deliberately hitting every possible kink his lover had. Sue him, go big or go home was how Tony did his gifts. 

Loki did eventually continue but only after swallowing again and licking his lips. “What are you doing?”

 _Oh yeah_ , Tony thought gleefully, _this gift is going well._

“I have come to see my prince,” Tony answered, he also let his head lift a little higher to better hold Loki’s gaze and offer a brief smirk and a wink, a momentary break in the game before he adopted his best attempt at an Asgardian courtier, “You summoned me for the evening, did you not, Prince Loki?”

Loki’s lips parted in soundless understanding and he gave a very jerky nod before stepping back and gesturing for Tony to step inside. It took one blink of Tony’s eyes before Loki’s magic rooms in the tower altered and suddenly Tony was looking around a completely different space.

He felt like he’d stepped into another world, Tony would bet money that the illusion Loki had thrown up was Loki’s actual rooms on Asgard. They seemed to be in the living space at the moment and it was brightly lit by torches on the walls. There was elegant furniture and bookcases throughout the room, thick rugs on the floor and doors leading off into additional rooms.

Tony was so busy taking in the details that he barely noticed Loki circling him until the mage was back in front of him once more. Loki had managed to get himself under control; he’d also altered his own clothes from the shirt and jeans he’d been wearing into something similar to the armour he’d worn during his invasion of Earth.

He looked every inch the regal space mage that he was born to be and his words only confirmed it as he raised an eyebrow and stated, “You have been remiss, Anthony Stark. You should kneel before your prince.”

It was both a dare and a careful way to search out the boundaries of their game. Tony could see genuine uncertainty lingering in Loki’s eyes, only just overshadowed by the overwhelming desire that was impossible to miss.

Tony had to admit that he took _great_ pleasure in slipping into the pose an Aesir would take when dropping to their knees in front of the Asgardian throne. Tony still snuck another subtle glance at Loki by tilting and raising his head a little, simply unable to resist. 

It was so worth it. 

Loki kind of looked like his brain had short-circuited and he was still in the process of a reboot as he stared at Tony on the floor before him like he was certain nothing this good could actually be real and happening to him.

Tony had to try very, very hard not to grin like the cat who’d not only grabbed the canary, but stolen all the cream, and had actually managed to get away with it all without anyone the wiser. 

“Rise,” Loki finally managed to say, his voice thick with want and barely holding firm.

Tony stood very slowly, a smile playing at his mouth the entire time. His eyes were locked on Loki’s dark, intense green gaze. He’d never seen his lover so quick to lose his control or so utterly flushed with lust before they’d even lost any of their clothes.

Then again, Tony had never been one to follow orders. He wasn’t the dutiful follower and Loki had always known, respected and appreciated that about him. It didn’t mean that Tony didn’t know what Loki would enjoy, and all access pass to play with Tony Stark the dutiful subject and lover of _his prince_ certainly qualified. 

And, as Tony had said, he liked giving gifts.

Loki though, he still seemed hesitant to accept it, and he took a brief step forward, his face shifting to something closer to the caring, affectionate lover that Tony held close each night before he fell asleep. His fingers lightly touched Tony’s cheek as he questioned, “What are you doing, Anthony?”

Reaching up to curl his fingers around Loki’s wrist, he turned his face to lightly brush a kiss to Loki’s palm before he looked back at his lover and explained, “Something I know you’ll like. Something that _I’ll_ like too.” He grinned at Loki. “So have some fun. I’m your lover; the prince’s consort and you’ve called me to your rooms to have your wicked way with me.” He waggled his eyebrows and Loki snorted out a laugh, but he was smiling. “You can be as princely as you want and I’ll play along. If you want me to kneel and kiss your feet, well,” Tony shrugged, even while taking note of the flare of longing in Loki’s eyes. “I’ve got to do what my prince says, don’t I?”

Loki’s hand shifted, cupping Tony’s cheek even as he moved close and kissed Tony gently on the lips. They pulled apart but didn’t go far as Loki asked him softly, “And what if your prince longs for nothing but time away from the court? What if he wants to simply _be_ with his lover; his prized, cherished and generous Anthony? What if he would rather enjoy him and save the more... interesting games for a different evening?”

 _Oh_ , Tony thought, feeling his chest go warm at Loki’s softer desire. He also smiled at the almost uncertain hope in Loki’s eyes. He was fingering the collar of Tony’s outfit now, looking at it reverently.

“The outfit is a gift,” Tony told him gently and making Loki look up. “And you can ask me to wear it whenever you like.”

Tony barely had a chance to finish before Loki was dragging him close and into a passionate, possessive kiss that quickly made Tony moan and melt into the other man’s arms. Loki kissed Tony like he never wanted to stop, like he wanted to devour everything Tony was and then hold tight to anything that remained.

Tony didn’t even realise he was being backed up against something until his lower back connected with metal. He pulled away from the kiss only to look behind him. The moment he did, he was taken aback to find a railing was there, but it was less startling than the sprawling golden city spread out below them. There were buildings and courtyards and roads and he could see people sparring and talking. The rainbow bridge was visible as was the ocean that dropped off the very edge of Asgard.

It was almost too much to take in, but Loki’s mouth was on his neck, nipping and mouthing at skin and just as distracting as the view.

Loki only stopped his attentions to speak with a rumbling growl, “This is the view from my rooms, and I will have you over this balcony, Anthony Stark, for all of Asgard to see. They will need but glance up to see you: _my_ lover, _my_ consort and the chosen companion of the new King.”

Tony jerked his attention back to Loki, seeing the mage’s eyes blazing with lust and love and deep enjoyment of the world they were creating. It made Tony think, that if Loki had looked at him like that and they were truly in Asgard, the mage probably would have convinced Tony to let Loki fuck him over the balcony for all of the Aesir to witness.

But it was just an illusion, as was Loki being the new King. But instead of breaking the charade, Tony decided to keep it going, to dress it up. He sprawled himself back wantonly against the metal railing and purred at his lover, “As you wish, my King.”

The sound Loki made was somewhere between a whimper and a moan and he kissed Tony again, with almost frantic urgency. His hands were quick to fly over Tony’s body, running over his outfit and tugging at hoops and buckles with the ease of a lifetime.

“I will spend _hours_ slowly undressing you,” Loki hissed against his mouth. “Worship you as you deserve to be worshiped.” His lips trailed over Tony’s jaw and towards his ear. “Then I will have you kneel for me and take me in your mouth until I am sated.” Tony moaned at the words, nodding as Loki’s hands got under his jacket and pushed it off him. “I will have you dress me and kiss my skin as you work. I will then have you _undo_ all your efforts so that I may have you on the bed once more.”

Tony just nodded, hissing ‘ _yes, King Loki_ ,’ in a way that made Loki _whine_ and suck a harsh mark on Tony’s neck. 

When Loki finally got his hands on Tony’s naked chest he broke his mouth away to pant, “I will have you crawl onto the bed where I am laying, I will tell you to ‘ _worship your King_ ’ and you will follow my orders, happily, will you not, my Anthony?”

“Happily,” Tony panted his agreement while also jerking his hips forward and grinding them against the mage’s. “Anything for my King.”

Loki’s moan was filled with desire and need and the next thing Tony knew not only was he naked, but so was Loki. He blinked open his eyes to see Loki’s flushed chest before him, and a moment later his lover was stepping back just enough to make him turn so his stomach was pressed to the balcony rail. Loki’s mouth just came to litter his back with loving kisses. “Oh, my Anthony, you are far, far too perfect.”

Tony chuckled, his heart squeezing with so much affection and happiness for this man. “I love you too, Loki.”

He got another soft kiss for his response, this one near his shoulder before he felt Loki encouraging him to take a wider stance which he quickly adopted. A moment later warm, slicked fingers were moving to part his cheeks. Tony just let himself relax as much as possible against the railing, grabbing it firmly in his hands as those talented fingers started to work him. Tony just let himself rock back against the feeling while he let his gaze travel over the beauty of Asgard.

He knew it was an illusion, but it was drawn from reality and imagining that the people below them were real and could see them sent a wicked thrill through Tony as he grasped the railing tighter. Tony knew that the metal beneath him wasn’t real either, but it was always hard to tell what he was touching when caught in Loki’s magic unless he really concentrated. Tony didn’t want to wreck the atmosphere though, he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of long fingers stretching him and the pleasure of Loki’s teeth nipping his skin only to sooth it with tongue and kisses a moment later.

When Loki finally finished preparing him, Tony was hard as a rock and squirming for more. Loki was equally keen and when he finally moved to slide inside, _god_ , Tony could only moan at the utter pleasure of it. He would never stop loving the way his lover felt, never stop loving how much _happier_ he had been since he and Loki started sharing each other’s lives and beds.

Their games might be fun, and the gifts they brought each other might show how much they cared, but it was the moments like this, when it was nothing but the intimacy of being together and the way Tony’s heart felt like it was bursting open at the love and lust that swallowed him whole whenever he was with the other man: it was these moments that he loved and held onto.

“ _Loki_ ,” he groaned blissfully as the mage fully sheathed himself, only barely remembering to gasp out, “my prince, my King.”

This time Loki was the one to moan and he buried his face in Tony’s neck even while demanding, “Again.”

Tony complied and was rewarded by Loki drawing out of him only to slowly thrust back in. His pace was slow and deep and he quickly angled Tony to try and lay him as much as possible over the balcony. It was disorientating to realise he could lie flat across the _air_ and for a moment he felt wood underneath him before Loki bit his neck to draw him back into the illusion. 

“Ignore it,” Loki hissed. “Look at Asgard. Look at the city and its people that need only glance up to see the way I lay claim to you.”

Tony groaned even as he complied and stared at the alien city while Loki pounded into him from behind, moving to strike his prostate in a way that had Tony crying out and jerking forward. Loki just kept a firm hold on his hips, dragging him down to meet each thrust and shoot intense pleasure up Tony’s spine.

“See this world and know it means _nothing_ to me unless I am sharing it with _you_ ,” Loki growled the last word near Tony’s ear, making the engineer’s breath catch and his eyes fly wide. “You dress as an Aesir and oh, you do such beautiful things to me. You are a vision, my Anthony, but I would have you as you are; my lover and a prince of his own world.” He suddenly laughed and he nipped at Tony’s ear. “Perhaps I should wear one of your _Armani suits_ and bow for Prince Anthony of Midgard and offer to be at your service, to kneel for you as well.”

Tony’s breath hitched on a moan, his mind suddenly flooding with images of the two of them in the penthouse, of getting fucked - or maybe even fucking _Loki_ \- against the glass windows for all of New York to see.

“I would have you come to Asgard,” Loki continued, “I would have you over this railing in _truth_ not just illusion. I would have you on my world and I would have you spend eternity surprising and enchanting me.” Loki reached one hand around to start stroking Tony’s cock as he swore, “I will have you _forever_ , Anthony.”

“Did you just,” Tony broke off to his with pleasure and jerk his hips, forward, back, he didn’t know which anymore, he just needed _more_ , “did you just _propose_ to me?”

“And if I did?” Loki demanded, his hand moving faster and his breath coming heavy as they both rushed closer to their orgasm. “If I mean every word and want you as mine, want you _immortal_ , what then Anthony Stark?”

Tony felt like his heart was going to choke him it was beating so fast, and his body felt like it was both tingling and burning. He was about to explode from love and pleasure and confusion and happiness and so many emotions he couldn’t keep track of them.

He didn’t need to keep track of them, not when he only needed to _reply_.

“Then you better get me a ring and a golden apple and damn well prove it,” Tony managed to gasp out moments before Loki was all but yanking Tony back so deeply on Loki’s cock he swore he saw stars. Loki’s hand just sped up until Tony was chanting, ‘ _fuck, fuck, fuck_ ’ moments before his orgasm was ripping through him and he was coming so hard that he collapsed forward utterly spent.

It took mere seconds for Loki’s own climax to follow, his loud moan barely muffled against Tony’s shoulder as his hips stuttered and he too soon fell forward, covering Tony’s body with his own as they lay panting in the aftermath.

Loki was almost too heavy, but Tony also didn’t care as the feeling of the railing and not-air beneath him changed to a wooden surface that made Tony crack open his eyes to realise the illusion had faded and he was now leaning over one of the desks in Loki’s magic room.

Tony also realised without the cloud of pleasure and endorphins rushing through him, exactly what had just happened. “Did you really just ask me to marry you?”

“I did.” Loki stated simply. “And you said yes.”

His voice sounded so very smug but also... soft, _happy_ and a little bit awed underneath. He nuzzled Tony’s hair and wrapped his arm around Tony’s waist, seeming to only want to feel closer.

Tony could only blink a little as it slowly sunk in; he’d actually said yes. He’d agreed to marry Loki. 

The thought made him swallow thickly, but there wasn’t an ounce of regret or fear or panic in it. There was only incredulity and excitement and _warmth_.

 _Holy shit_ , he thought, _I’m going to marry him and I feel so fucking happy about it._

It made him laugh, sudden and loud and more than a little joyous.

Tony shifted just enough to look at Loki who was staring down at him with a smile so loving it warmed Tony down to his toes.

“You have the weirdest timing,” he accused Loki, but with nothing but affection.

Loki’s eyes just sparkled before he kissed Tony’s cheek chastely. He then carefully lifted himself off Tony and separated them. Tony mourned the touch and warmth, but his back was glad for the relief as he stood and stretched it. Loki just brought a hand to run down his spine, magic not only soothing his aches but cleaning him of their activities too.

When they were done, Tony turned to face Loki fully only to just look at him; beautiful, mischievous, ridiculous and wonderful. 

His lover was also smiling at him in a way Loki often did, as if couldn’t believe anything this good could actually be real and happening to him... only, the brightness in Loki’s eyes, the giddiness in his smile, it said that he _could_ believe it, and he was thanking all the deities he knew for letting it happen.

It made Tony’s heart melt and it made him move forward to tuck his arms around Loki’s waist and rest his head on his lover’s chest. Loki’s arms were quick to return the hug and his chin came to rest softly on Tony’s head. Tony just grinned and closed his eyes; breathing in everything about this moment and the happiness Tony had never imagined he’d be lucky enough in life to experience.

“I love you,” Tony whispered softly, he also confirmed in a way that wasn’t clouded by sex and games and illusions. “And there’s nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Loki let out a heavy breath before fiercely kissing the top of Tony’s head. “Then we will have it, my love, I promise you.”

There was nothing but determination in those words, it was a _vow_ , and Tony could only grin widely and hold his _fiancé_ even tighter because, for one of the few times in his life, the unexpected had flown out of nowhere and landed in his lap. And Tony Stark couldn’t have been any more excited or happy about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was supposed to be a) more smutty b) more worshipful and c) there was _NOT_ supposed to be a surprise marriage proposal in the middle of sex, but um, whoops? Also, I was not meant to be writing this but it all fell out and 3.4k later, um this happened? Yay for a productive day though, you can blame shekristian for the inspiration XD
> 
> I hope you all like!


End file.
